


Don't Worry

by Bubbles_Da_Kitten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Airport Setting, Gen, Levi and Isabel are siblings, M/M, Mikasa's Point of View, child!Isabel, musician au, very supportive Mikasa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbles_Da_Kitten/pseuds/Bubbles_Da_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of Play Along by raindrop_rouge!<br/>Eren and Mikasa are boarding the plane, but Mikasa has something up her sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raindrop_rouge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindrop_rouge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Play Along](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169624) by [raindrop_rouge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindrop_rouge/pseuds/raindrop_rouge). 



> This is a continuation of Play Along by raindrop_rouge! For this to make sense you have to read Play Along.  
> This is a super short fic I wrote. I just wanted to continue the story since I love airport settings! Keep in mind, I wrote this at 4 in the morning so sorry for any mistakes. As always thank you for reading more than one sentence, and I hope you enjoy!

Eventually Eren came back to his seat, still blushing. His eyes lingered a little longer on Levi, but eventually focused on finishing his sandwich. Eventually it was time for them to board. Mikasa almost too eagerly shoved the boarding pass Isabel gave her into Eren’s hands. Hopefully this would lead to Eren sitting next to Levi, but she couldn’t fully put her faith in a young child like Isabel either. She highly doubted Eren would know the difference. Her main worry was that Isabel’s brother would notice the difference in Isabel’s boarding pass. Mikasa kept stealing glances at the two, Levi at the moment was trying to get Isabel to stand still in line and not be so jumpy, that was obviously not going to happen.  
“Are you okay?” Eren asked, noticing Mikasa’s worried expression .  
“Yeah, yeah.” Mikasa said. Still distracted with Isabel and Levi.  
“Really? because you haven’t eaten anything yet, aren’t you starving?” Eren asked.  
In response to that Mikasa’s stomach replied with a large growl. Eren laughed and reached into the plastic bag to grab a granola bar and handed it to Mikasa.  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem, I do still owe you remember?” Eren said, distractedly, it was his turn to stare towards Levi and Isabel. However, he was staring more at Levi. Eventually, Eren and Mikasa were next in line. By then Mikasa had finished her granola bar. As Isabel predicted, the people working there did not check their boarding passes.   
“Alright well see you after the flight then.” Eren said.  
“Yep.” Mikasa said, starting to regret Isabel switching the passes. Mikasa shook away the thought, at least she got to sit next to Isabel, and this is good for Eren to talk to someone other than her and Armin.  
Once they sat down in their seat, Mikasa found out that Eren was only a two seats in front, diagonally from her. So Mikasa had a perfect view of Eren. Eren always took window but that wasn’t really a problem since Mikasa would sit aisle to control drinks and getting out. The middle for them was almost never occupied or Armin would sit there, and he usually peered over Eren’s shoulder the whole time to look outside as well.  
Isabel soon came over to Mikasa and sat at the window seat, and Levi walked over to Eren and took aisle seat.  
“I told big-bro that I traded my ticket so don’t worry ‘bout it,” Isabel said.  
Most of the ride was spent talking about Levi and Eren, looking out the window and at Eren and Levi, as well as sleeping. Eventually Isabel asked,  
“Why do you want your friend and big-bro to talk so much?” Isabel asked.   
“Something about your brother seems perfect for Eren.” Mikasa admitted, sighing.  
The flight soon landed, Mikasa bid farewell to Isabel and met up with Eren.  
“So how was it?” Mikasa asked, eager to know if Eren will ever see Levi again.  
“Two things,” Eren said, holding up two fingers for emphasis, “ One, he lives in the next neighborhood over from our parents’ houses, and I have his number.”


End file.
